Code Lyoko: Son of XANA
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: XANA took its time to take an actual human fetus and let the child grow in Lyoko. As it grew, XANA knew that it would be the key to the destruction of earth and the beginning of a robotic civilization. Rated M for the list inside--
1. Birth

**Code Lyoko: Son of X.A.N.A.**

**Warning:: **_This story is rated M for Mature because of blood, violence, mild language or even a lot of vulgur language, sex, drugs, basically it is rated M for reasons you'll find out later...so if you dislike any of this stuff, don't read._

**Pairings: (dominant)x(bottom)**

UlrichxYumi

WilliamxYumi

SissixUlrich

OddxOC(female)

OC(male)xOdd

OC(male)xOC(female)

JeremiexAelita

**Summary:**

XANA took its time to take an actual human fetus and let the child grow in Lyoko. The child was raised off of cords, computer devices, wiring, tubes, and then some. As it grew, no one noticed, for a child is the most pure of innocence on earth, and Lyoko as well. When the child was finally born, it was a boy, and XANA named him VICTORY…for he will lead Earth to its downfall and the age of computerized earth will begin…

But the boy is human, not computer, and can only choose his own path.

**Chapter One: Birth**

As most human children are born within a mother with a feeding tube attached to them to help them stay alive, a small fetus was not given these things and was actually scraped and abandoned…it was left to die.

The fetus laid in a jar full of a sticky sort of liquid, and it remained still…the heart was the only thing that could be seen. It seemed so frail, and its heart raced from time to time, but then began to slow down. Men and women in long white coats were passing it by and running around; one woman picked up the jar and ran. The woman passed by three large golden metallic columns, they were called scanners. She ran into a large room that held the supercomputer. She stared at it, gulped, and ran up to it…setting the fetus down and beginning to type away at the computer.

The fetus's heart was weakening, and the woman noted this as she typed as fast as she could. Unfortunately, not realizing the small grammar errors she was making as she typed. When she was finished, she pressed enter, and a small virtual world opened up. A man entered the room, and he immediately yelled "What is the matter with you? You cannot use that program!" The man walked up beside her, and she whined "I have to! I think this could work! Mr. Schaeffer, I know everything you made all this for…"

The man paused; Mr. Schaeffer was a man who enjoyed his privacy. The only time he said anything was either to his daughter, Aelita, his wife, Antea, or his own thoughts. "How do you know?"

"I can't explain now! It's going to die!" The woman cried, and then Mr. Schaeffer gently pushed her away so she could get up from the chair. He took her place and started to type away. He opened a few things, and then a window popped up, a map and the virtual world again. He glared at her through his glasses "This was specifically made to destroy a military project, nothing more. I do not understand what you are trying to do!" "You'll see!" The woman yelled as she picked up the container with the fetus and ran towards the scanners "It can test your theory that you've been mumbling about, start the scan!" She set the glass in a scanner and shut the door, its heart thumped slowly.

Mr. Schaeffer pressed enter and muttered tiredly to himself "Scanning the fetus now."

The woman stepped back and watched as the machine glowed. Inside, the fetus was slowly floating into the air. In the supercomputer room, a red light was blinking at the corner of the screen, Mr. Schaeffer too much in a panic to notice. But then the scan was successful. The woman opened the machine to see the object gone, and she ran back to the other scientist "Sir! It's gone!"

"It's in Lyoko!" The man smiled widely. He was so amazed, it actually worked! It worked! It could scan human life! He was a genius, he was amazing…all he needed to prove now was that computer science and technologies can raise a dying fetus…

"I'll give X.A.N.A. an order…" He said gently as he typed away at the keys. The fetus was lying in some grass, the world was like a forest like area, and there were trees, flowers, little floating islands and many other things. Birds sang from the surrounding speakers of the computer, making the little forest world seem like the perfect place to create human life.

The fetus's heart was beating ever so slowly…

Mr. Schaeffer was typing instructions and information about human life and how they live. He was explaining how humans live and grow, and how reproduction was. He also included how children were formed, how they grew in the womb and how they were fed, and how they were released into the world to grow up with the help of loving parents.

He entered it in, and suddenly a small glowing orb appeared on the screen. The orb moved itself around the fetus, and slowly took it away. Mr. Schaeffer and the woman watched and stalked X.A.N.A with their eyes as the glowing orb of light was now entering, what was now called, the stomach of Lyoko. The heart of Lyoko was made to be able to control Lyoko, for XANA to take care of the world for until they were both needed, and the stomach was simply a pit where excess trash and viruses were placed. After awhile the trash would be deleted forever.

The world of Lyoko could be claimed to be designed after a human body.

XANA let go of the child, and the container rested at the center of a large metal ring that had dark pits lying around it. They were in what appeared to be simply an area of nothingness. There was only the metal plate that XANA and the fetus were on, and then there were a few metal machine arms that seemed to reach out of the darkness, holding pitch black orbs in their claws. They would constantly appear with the orbs, throw them into the pits, then disappear only to return from the darkness again and throw them into the pits and do the same.

A glass column soon fell around the fetus, and the glass container holding the unborn child shattered. The column filled with the same liquid, and soon a thin metal arm lowered itself through the liquid and lifted the fetus to the center. The three fingered claw of the arm sank into the arm and soon became nothing but a metal tube. Then it connected itself to the fetus's stomach. It sank into the little body, and was sending gentle shocks through its frail system to get the heart beating again.

It worked.

The two scientists rejoiced when they saw the fetus's heart beating normally. They hugged and laughed happily, and a few others witnessed what had happened and started to cheer and applaud. Mr. Schaeffer bowed to them, and the woman smiled happily "See? It works! Why hide something this amazing?" Mr. Schaeffer only smiled to her, but he had a feeling that something would explain why eventually…

Everyone left, their mission was finished…so the science lab was shut down and only the computer remained on and active. Everything changed though, XANA came to a realization that it could be stronger, it could gain human intelligence and learn to control the world with the use of human beings…he would raise this fetus to be its own son…it would be his, and the child would learn his ways and help him destroy earth.

_____________________________________________________________

Years later, and the problem still was not realized.

A girl was walking around Lyoko quietly; her pink hair remained still as she moved in the virtual world. She had green eyes, and she seemed happy. Her name was Aelita…and though she cannot remember much about her past, she knew that someone had placed her in Lyoko for a reason…a reason unknown to her, but she knew it was important.

She heard small sighs, which was odd…since there was no life around her but herself and the plants.

She teleported from world to world, through the forests, the deserts, the mountains, everything…she heard sighing, but she could not see where it was coming from. As Aelita paused to listen within the world of ice, she also heard small noises; noises that sounded like what an infant would make when they were trying to speak.

She continued to stand still and listen, after awhile the noises stopped…and she ignored it…soon forgetting it, and a little while later everything seemed brighter. Someone spoke to her, and in a male voice. A picture of a blonde male around her age appeared, and he had glasses and light fair skin. He introduced himself as Jeremie…and they became close friends.

The distraction gave XANA more time to continue teaching his son to walk…

_____________________________________________________

Months passed…and the boy aged. He was a regular human being, except for the fact that he was also half computer.

XANA taught himself of children, and how they were considered the most pure of all man and computer kind. No matter how much bad they did, they were pure innocence and meant no harm to anything or anyone…they were raised by a mother and a father, and depending on how they are raised…they are molded.

Because of the boy's innocence, Aelita and her friends could not sense the boy's presence as he remained in the stomach of Lyoko. He was born there and raised there, the toddler grew into a young boy fairly quickly, being taught to walk by metal claws, talk by gentle whispers that he could only hear, and he was taught everything a human was taught by the things there. XANA also allowed him to grow out his personality and nature, and he was not what XANA had hoped. He became a boy who got excited easily, was more into fun than learning, and he enjoyed 'hanging out with others like himself'…XANA would not allow the young boy to 'hang out' with anyone like himself, especially ones like Aelita and friends…so XANA created a clone of the young boy, and also random images of different children of earth. The young boy was happy with his new friends for awhile, talking to them and all...but they went over the same conversations over and over again…when he got bored with them, XANA destroyed them.

The boy's name was Victory…because when he got older, he would be the end of humanity and bring upon the age of robotics.

____________________________________________________

Aelita was gone from the computer, and a new male had entered…allowing Victory the ability to explore Lyoko…his mother, his earth…his home.

Victory was now, in human years, a teen of 15 years old. He explored the world of Lyoko, chatting away with his new found friend that XANA had gained control over. His name was William, and though the male didn't talk much, he was still another like himself, so Victory talked away to the male as if he was listening…and the little voice in his head, XANA, talked for William…making Victory enjoy the other male's company. It was this time when he believed William to be his best friend, and he had gained more of an interest in males than females.

XANA didn't care, he only wanted the boy to be happy and learn so that when the time was right, he would be able to control him and destroy Aelita and friends.

Victory walked with William every day basically, talking about the same things everyday. How his father was, how life was, his favorite worlds, etcetera. William only stared straight ahead as they walked and made grunts and groans in response, but besides that, a voice only Victory could hear would respond for the male, and Victory would nod in agreement.

The teen wasn't watching where he was going once…he didn't jump to reach a floating rock to the next level of the desert world…and instead of joining William, he fell. Victory laughed at this as he fell, and XANA continued to order William to hurry and catch him, only for William to miss and pass the falling boy to hit the digital abyss of nothingness first.

XANA spent his time recreating William to use him again, and Victory disappeared.

He was left in the abyss; it was dark…there was…nothing. Victory was scared, and with small whimpers and cries, his eye was first to slowly deteriorate, and his legs started to slowly get forced to turn towards each other.

XANA saved him, but Victory was left with a split personality disorder. Half of him was emotionless and cold, like William, he could easily be controlled by XANA. The other half was his normal self. It was easy to stay himself though, as long as he wasn't hit in the head by anything hard. He also had one of his legs partially pigeon toed, this did not affect his walking though…XANA disliked this set back, but he knew that it would not make him stupid, and he would remain skilled.

The male gained some abilities in the void as well, he was able to, like the female Aelita, create holographic projection wings to fly. Unlike Aelita, instead of deactivating towers, he could activate them, he could also summon machines created by XANA and even absorb powers from other objects by will…XANA knew that this boy would be a great one…

When William disappeared, he knew that it would soon be time to put his plan into action…the group would discover Victory, and feel the need to bring him out into the real world like they had done for Aelita…and then, everything will belong to XANA.


	2. Possibilities

_So it took me awhile, but here it is! Look my up on Deviant art though, because my OC character, Victory, has a few pictures on there. AyameHikari is the name :D_

_So here's where drama starts, not IN Lyoko, but in the real world...what's going to happen? Read and Review!  
_

**Code Lyoko: Son of X.A.N.A.**

**Pairings:**

UlrichxYumi

WilliamxYumi

SissixUlrich

OddxOC(female)

OC(male)xOdd

JeremiexAelita

**Chapter Two: ****Possibilities**

"It's good to have you back, William."

"Good to be back, Yumi."

The two looked at each other for a moment, before Yumi looked over at Ulrich.

William looked at the male as well, and he made a small grunt before he made a wide smile.

Jeremy interrupted "So, remember anything from being possessed by XANA?"

"Barely," William said, before he lifted his hand and started to scratch the back of his hair "I heard this voice in my head, always telling me to do something. He would give me orders, and I would just do them. I remember the voice, a man's voice…but that was all. I remember…" William was focusing as hard as he could on his memory, but he got nothing "That's all, I only got the voice."

"That was probably XANA then," Aelita said softly, she gave a serious look to Jeremy "He was probably giving orders to William to attack us." "Right." Jeremy nodded and agreed.

William was back to looking at Ulrich, and Ulrich glared slightly towards the taller male.

Yumi rolled her eyes, and soon walked off. Both boys stared at her as she walked off, before they glared at each other and yelled in unison "What's your problem?!"

"You guys…" Aelita frowned at them, and Jeremy sighed "Seriously."

William was saved; he had managed to break free of the control of XANA with the help of Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. Of course, Jeremy was there to help as well. As soon as William was back to himself, they escaped Lyoko. William also claimed he would not be joining the gang for awhile, since being possessed had gotten to him in some way. Jeremy assumed he needed rest, but is it something more?

Aelita and Jeremy headed off for class, while Ulrich huffed, turned, and left William alone. The taller of the two remained where he was; standing still; His fists clenched tightly, where he winced from the pain of his nails piercing his skin. If his nails would have been razor sharp, they would have. He looked at his hands and saw the red irritated marks, but no blood. He sighed and looked off in the distance of the school grounds, Ulrich walking off and soon disappearing into the school. He sighed once more, before he glared "Yumi is mine."

_________________________

The blonde sat in his dorm room, staring out of the window.

Another year…

Fifteen, his friends were about fifteen too, though Yumi was sixteen. He never kept track, he never seemed to worry about age so much.

But he was in 7th grade now, one more year, until he left and was in high school. What would happen then? Would they go to the same high school or go back to where they all came from and never talk again?

Bad things never wore Odd down as much as this did, Odd was bummed out. He had been thinking about it ever since his birthday passed. As he got older, more of his friends would leave, and soon everyone would have gone and parted ways.

"It's about the here and now." Odd said to himself as he looked out the window. The bell rang to be in class, he was now officially absent.

He heard a dog sniff about, and Odd turned his head to see his pet Kiwi sniffing the floor. Odd smirked lightly as he got up from the chair at the desk and kneeled to pick up his dog. He's had Kiwi for as long as he could remember, even in a place where he can't have the dog around; he still keeps a close eye on him. Kiwi was the only friend that wouldn't ever leave him…

Until he dies, at least.

Odd let out a small sigh as he placed Kiwi back on the floor. Besides, he had saved enough money so that his little buddy can go to some fancy dog hotel, just because he was special like that. Odd planned on sending him later today. Kiwi didn't deserve to be crammed in such a small dorm room.

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Odd jumped from surprise as he saw the handle of the door begin to move. Luckily he had locked it, and now the person on the other end was struggling.

"Odd?"

It was Ulrich.

Odd calmed himself down as he got up from the chair and unlocked the door for Ulrich, and soon the short brunette entered into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it again "So, I was wondering why you weren't in class…you don't usually ditch so late in the afternoon."

Ulrich was Odd's best friend out of all their friends in the group, he didn't know if Ulrich had the same thoughts about him, but it was true. He told this short, brown haired, serious business guy everything. He always told him what girls he liked at the moment, whose class he would sneak out of, whose class he would ditch, everything. Ulrich was more of the friend that tried to make you better than what you were, but that was what made Odd attached to him in such a way.

Ulrich came to his rescue, because they share all their classes together. Ulrich knew what time of day Odd usually ditched, which were the morning classes normally so he could sleep in. Strange enough, Ulrich was wondering why he decided to ditch so late without informing him first.

"I told the teacher you were sick, and she gave me a pass to check on you." Ulrich finished as he sat on his own bed. Kiwi leaped on top of the bed and rested beside Ulrich, where the brunette began to pet him gently with a cool smile. Odd sighed "I'm bummed, can you believe it? Me, out of all people, I'm feeling stressed…I think I just hit my mid-life crisis!"

"You don't hit those until you're around forty, Odd…"

"I'm one step TOWARDS forty, though!"

"You're only fifteen."

Odd groaned as he lifted from the chair, hunched over, and dragged himself to sit next to Ulrich. Ulrich laughed at how dramatic he was, he was always this dramatic, but it was something that made Odd a very…odd person. More interesting than such, anyway.

"Listen, you've been different since your birthday, and even more strange since we recued William from Lyoko." Ulrich looked up from Kiwi and over at Odd who sat beside him. Odd was staring at his lap with a frown, his eyebrows furrowed and made him look so worried. "Odd…" Ulrich said gently "Cheer up, everyone needs it…trust me."

Odd looked up and continued to frown as he stared at Ulrich "Why, did something happen?"

Ulrich patted Kiwi's backside lightly so the dog was signaled to leap off the bed. Ulrich then slipped out of his shoes and laid himself down, Odd remained in his sitting position.

"Well...I guess it was because me and William got into a little fight before class…" Ulrich admitted, then he growled under his breath "Man, it's just because William likes to start things though! He simply stares at Yumi, and after that he would have some stupid grin on his face and look at me as if I wouldn't do something about it-"

"But you DON'T do ANYTHING about it…" Odd chuckled. Ulrich huffed and looked at Odd with a frown "You aren't helping…"

Odd felt better now that his depressing thoughts were distracted. This was why Ulrich was his friend, his best out of all of his friends, he was great at cheering him up…the same with Odd helping Ulrich cheer up. Then again, it was always Odd's job to cheer up all of his friends.

"Listen, I've been thinking a lot lately about time…and age." Odd said with a sigh "Trust me, there isn't much time left before either William steals your girl or Yumi simply leaves the academy…"

"She's not my girl." Ulrich sounded irritated, but then Odd held a finger up "Which is the problem, Ulrich. You two look at each other like you know you like each other, Yumi hasn't gone out with William OBVIOUSLY because she's waiting for you to ask her, and if you aren't making the moves, then what's gonna happen?"

Ulrich lifted up in his bed, and he sighed as he rested on his elbows "It's funny how you're right, but it's not funny how I can be so stupid and scared. I'm nervous."

"I think it's even funnier how you're the bravest out of all of us and you can't even do a simple task of asking a girl out…"

Ulrich lowered his head in shame, and Odd patted his shoulder "Listen, I don't mean to rush you, but everyone knows, no one is as ready as Yumi, all you need to do is ask, listen for her yes, and you're done! She's yours!"

"But what if she says no?"

"She won't."

"There's always a 'what if', though."

"Not if you two are THIS close." He crossed his fingers in front of Ulrich's face, and he smirked "Don't worry so much, just do it. But if you don't want to, there are plenty of fish in the sea." He tilted his head in thought, then Odd laughed "Well, Sissy is the fishiest, but whatever…it's up to you."

Ulrich nodded his head, and he made a small smile as he jumped up from his bed "Thanks Odd, I knew I could count on you…" He looked down at the purple dressed male still sitting on his bed "Well, we should get going…"

Odd nodded, and he used his fist to cover his mouth as he lightly coughed "Oh man…I hope I'll be allowed in the class in this sickly condition…" He got up from the bed and held his stomach as Ulrich opened the door for him with a chuckle. Odd nodded again and groaned as he left the room. Ulrich closed the door behind them.

Kiwi took this moment to leap back onto Ulrich's bed, and he curled up and soon fell asleep.

_____________________________

As always, the classes each student took were always boring, but each student had their favorite though, of course. While Odd was more interested in the music and art classes, Ulrich was more into gym and Yumi was more into History. Of course Jeremy liked every class except Gym, and Aelita simply enjoyed all class, everyone always had their personal favorites.

By the time Ulrich and Odd made it back to their math class, the teacher told them there were only five more minutes left before they were to go to their lunch period. There was a total of eight class periods in all, and they were in their seventh.

They took their seats, and the lesson finished in no time with both boys not learning anything from the class. As soon as the bell rang, they got up and headed into the halls, where they managed to spot Jeremy and Aelita walking towards them. Odd waved happily, and the other blonde waved back before standing in front of them and adjusting his glasses "I just came back from taking William's clone and putting him away for good, and I just released my own since I need to go to the supercomputer to see what's going on in Lyoko." Aelita nodded, and made a small giggle "Well, I don't want to be late for lunch, it's hard to get a good table. I'll save you guys a seat." She waved towards the three boys before she walked off.

Jeremy seemed to simply stare off into nothingness as Aelita soon disappeared in the crowd of students rushing around. Odd waved his hand in front of his face, and then Jeremy shook his head and looked at him "What?"

"So obviously you haven't told her how you feel…" Ulrich smiled calmly. Odd rolled his eyes, and he threw his arms up as if he was surrendering "You know what? How can I give either of you so much advice if you don't even take it?" Odd looked at his cell phone, and he sighed as he slipped it into his pocket "I'm gonna go see what's for lunch, I'll catch you guys later."

Odd walked off, and Jeremy looked at Ulrich "Well, have you made any progress…?" Ulrich shook his head slowly, before he made a small smile "Come on, I bet there's something good on the menu." He patted Jeremy's shoulder, and Jeremy smiled as he walked with Ulrich to the cafeteria. When they entered, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd were already sitting at a table together. Odd and Aelita sat next to each other across the table from Yumi. Jeremy and Ulrich soon joined them, Jeremy sat on the other side of Yumi and Ulrich on the other side of her as well. Odd continued talking…

"So that's why I'm gonna send Kiwi to a little doggy hotel, he definitely deserves it, and I bet he'd come back all happy and refreshed."

"Sounds like you really do care about Kiwi, Odd." Yumi said with a small smile as she poked at her food with a fork. Today was meatloaf, but the problem with that was that the meatloaf looked like a glob of brown mud with vegetable chunks on a small slice of bread. It looked nothing like meatloaf at all. Ulrich saw the food in front of the three, and he shook his head slowly "Well, I'm not hungry." "Me either." Jeremy said gently. Aelita and Yumi looked at each other, before they shoved their trays towards Odd. Odd smiled widely "Wow! This is great! I'm gonna be stuffed all day!"

The group made a small laugh, and soon Jeremy gasped "I almost forgot, I should be getting to the lab." He got up from the table, and he waved before he walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone watched as he departed, and soon William ended up taking his place. Aelita and Odd bowed their heads. "Hi, William." Aelita smiled "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I guess…" William shrugged his shoulders as he placed his tray down beside Yumi. Aelita and Odd were at the opposite side of Yumi, Ulrich, and now William. Yumi seemed to suddenly be stuck in between the two boys, and she huffed lightly under her breath in annoyance. William ate a little of his food as Aelita and Odd began to chat about whatever it was that made the pink haired girl laugh. William scooted a little closer to Yumi, and Ulrich made a small sigh.

Yumi cleared her throat "Well, um. So today has actually been pretty good, no problems since we got back from Lyoko." "None whatsoever." William agreed as he smiled at Yumi. The Asian girl blushed a little, before she turned her head towards Ulrich. Ulrich lowered his and stared down at his folded hands on top his lap. Yumi glared, before she looked back at William "So, do you have any plans today, William?"

William and Ulrich's eyes widened and they stared at her "What?"

Yumi shrugged her shoulders "Well, I've got nothing to do later, so it'd be nice to…you know, chill for a little bit. Maybe we can talk about your memories of X.A.N.A.?"

Ulrich cleared his throat, and then let out a small cough. William glanced at him, before he looked back towards Yumi "Sure, I'm game." He smiled proudly, and Odd frowned and looked to Ulrich. The brunette sat in his seat; dumbfounded and spaced out. William soon got up and threw his food out, and Yumi followed.

Aelita gasped "Ulrich, why didn't you do something?"

"I just can't." Ulrich said in defeat "I can't…I just don't want to risk it." "Risk what?!" Odd glared "Being closer than friends with the girl of your dreams? You need to do something, obviously she wants your attention."

Ulrich suddenly yelled "I don't need you or anyone else telling me how to take care of things! I'll do whatever the hell I please!" He got up from the table, and he marched off angrily towards the dorms.

The whole cafeteria was silent for a long moment, before the chatter got louder and soon everything was back to normal. Now it was just Aelita and Odd, and they watched as Ulrich disappeared.

"So much drama." Odd huffed gently and rested his head in his hand as his elbow was placed on the table. Aelita nodded, and she sighed as she looked up towards the ceiling "Well, I guess it's time to head for our last class…"

"Yep." Odd groaned, and he slowly got up from the table with Aelita and the two of them walked there together.

___________________

He held a goofy grin on his face, his eyes were gently shut closed as the voice spoke to him through his mind.

His father spoke to him about another world besides their own. Lyoko was not the only place that was out there, he wanted the boy to explore and learn, study, and control. He wanted the boy to take over.

"_Victory, do as you wish, but when I need you, I will summon you."_

The teen, known as Victory, looked up towards the orange sky of the desert region. The world was dry, yet there was a cool breeze to it.

Victory's body was slim; yet he was fit. He wore a full body suit that had a black base color. The black faded into white from his elbows to his fingertips and at his knees, which returned to fade into black again by the time it reached his shoes. There was X.A.N.A.'s eye on his chest, and rainbow colored digital squares seemed to glow and move on and off as the boy breathed.

The teen, that looked sixteen or even seventeen, grew a set of transparent bat wings. Out of thin air rainbow bits of data slowly formed into a set of black wings, and Victory hovered in the air.

"_Victory, you are free to roam now, you are old enough to understand my purpose of being. You may do as you wish, but remember…when I need you, I will summon you."_

Victory never understood most of the meanings that his father said, but he nodded and smiled as he let himself land on the ground and his wings vanished. He continued to walk ahead with a small limp in his step. It was not a noticeable one, it was one where you would only see it if you watched how he walked. He was, what one would call, pigeon toed, at least with one foot.

Victory walked all the way to the edge of a rock, and he looked down at the sea; the sea of endless information that made him this way. He frowned as he touched the scar on his right eye, then he looked down at his foot that pointed slightly towards his other foot. He sighed and looked down again, before he leaped and his wings appeared, helping him fly over towards another rock. He looked back up towards the orange sky; the desert sky that seemed hot if one could touch it, but no one ever had the ability to touch the sky.

"Dad, I want to touch the sky." Victory said gently.

Suddenly the cloudless orange sky seemed closer than it should have, and Victory lifted his hand slowly into the air, and he was touching a hard surface. He patted the orange surface lightly with the palms of his hands, and he gasped. He made a small smirk, before he started to laugh.

X.A.N.A. always gave him what he wanted…all he ever wanted, he would create just for him. So that one day, when the computer male needed him, Victory would come.

Victory continued to smile as he touched the sky with his own hands. Lyoko was a world of endless possibilities…what was Earth like?


	3. Opening Doors

**Code Lyoko: Son of X.A.N.A.**

_Hey all that are still reading this story, I didn't know I had worked on it earlier, so half of this chapter was already made when my writer's block stopped and I started up again :) This part focuses on my OC character, so go to my deviantart AyameHikari and just look under the Code Lyoko folder for his pictures and sketches. :)_

_Those are all the drawings and sketches I have of him, so yeah. ^^_

_Anyway, enjoy :)_

**Pairings:**

UlrichxYumi

WilliamxYumi

SissixUlrich

OddxOC(female)

OC(male)xOdd

JeremiexAelita

**Chapter T****hree: Opening Doors…**

It ended up being a date.

Even Yumi labeled it as such, and Ulrich assumed it was even before Yumi explained it to him. He wasn't sure what to do; he was frozen and completely petrified when everyone told him about William and Yumi's date. Ulrich didn't believe it, until he asked Yumi himself.

"So I heard you have a date with William…" Ulrich said in a cool tone, trying to stay calm about it.

Yumi shrugged "So?"

And that was that. Ulrich and Yumi parted ways, and Ulrich hid himself in his dorm room.

And that's when he continued to think to himself…

_It ended up being a date._

Ulrich felt like crying, but he didn't, he always had the ability to hold back his emotions from spreading onto his face, even during the worst of times. It was like a gift.

There was a knock at the door, and Ulrich immediately growled "Go away."

But then the knob was turned, and Odd came in first. Right after him was Aelita and Jeremy. They all smiled at Ulrich, and the brunette buried his face into his pillow and mumbled angrily into it. Odd sat himself down with the male on his bed, and Aelita and Jeremy took their seats on Odd's bed.

The curtains were closed, and the sight of Kiwi was gone.

It was dark out, which was the usual time when Ulrich shut the curtains; it was from paranoia of stalkers and peepers. And during the times when Ulrich was like this, he didn't want to deal with those types of people. Kiwi was no where in the room, Odd had sent him away to the Dog Hotel to be pampered and treated like a king. The dog wouldn't be around for three months…

Odd was sad about it, but Ulrich needed more help than he did, which caused Odd to push back his bad thoughts and focus on the good one's.

"Ulrich…" Odd said softly, and he made a weak smile "Cheer up, buddy… Yumi doesn't even like him like that."

Ulrich mumbled into the pillow, and Jeremy sighed "Well, hopefully they get caught. They aren't supposed to be out this late anyway; if they get caught then they get into trouble. Does that make you feel any better?"

Aelita nudged Jeremy, and the blonde shrugged his shoulders.

Ulrich mumbled into the pillow again, and Odd looked at Jeremy with a frown.

Jeremy was about to comment, until an alarm went off. It was a small beeping noise, and he looked at his watch. The watch flashed red, and in thick letters it read 'computer'. Jeremy smiled "At least I know my watch alarm works perfectly."

"Watch alarm?" Odd looked at the male with a curious expression, and the blonde haired male nodded "Yes, I made it so that I don't have to hang around the supercomputer all day and watch for bugs or people…the watch is an alarm that goes off if someone enters the lab, if the computer gets viruses, or if there's a problem with Lyoko."

He got to his feet, and he smiled at Ulrich who wasn't even paying attention "Ulrich, we might need you…come on."

Aelita got to her feet and nodded "Come on, Ulrich. This won't be too bad. It'll take your mind off of things."

Odd stood up and nodded as well, clenching his hand into a fist and making a wide smile "Come on, you helped me when I was in need…and now it's my turn to help you."

Ulrich slowly looked up from his pillow and towards his three friends, before he made a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. He muttered something, before he lifted up in the bed and slowly stood to his feet "Fine, fine…I'll tag along just incase…"

Odd cheered happily, and Aelita smiled. Jeremy bowed his head "Good, now we need to hurry up, there's something wrong with the supercomputer, and who knows what it could be…"

...

Yumi could say that she was more into horror than action, now that she was at the movies with William.

A loud explosion sounded from the big screen, and William yelled just as loud "Wow! Go, man! Go!"

Yumi rolled her eyes as she leaned away from William as far as her theatre seat would let her. He was embarrassing, annoying, and didn't know what dating meant. Spending time with someone you care about, cuddling, dinner, nice movie, kiss goodnight…then home and going steady. William, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand.

Why would she do this with someone she didn't like? To get back at Ulrich, to make the brunette jealous…both of those reasons were serious and important to her. The male wasn't going to make a move, and the lady never make's the first move in Yumi's book…she was going to force a proposal out of Ulrich.

Sort of dark for her, but she was gothic after all.

"William, quiet down…" Yumi touched his arm and frowned at the male. William was silenced though, and he looked at Yumi and blushed "S-Sorry…I just got a little excited…"

Yumi smirked slightly "I could tell…" They both made a light laugh, before William moved his face closer. Yumi blushed deeply, unsure of what to do, but the only thing she knew.

As William closed his eyes, Yumi did the same, and they slowly pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

...

He opened his dark grey eyes, and with a plain expression, he held his arm up and mumbled "Go."

The mechanical creatures hurriedly scurried across the great grassy plains. It was a new world, the grass lands, something that Victory had thought up on his own and asked his father to create. XANA complied, only because it was an easy level to make; that and there would be no hiding places for the enemies to try and sneak behind.

Victory hovered in the air as his digital wings flapped behind him slowly, and he watched as the robots disappeared into the grass, and watched his fathers image float into the distance towards the large tower. The tower that controlled the grassland…his father mentioned how the towers were somehow connected to the world of the humans as well.

He watched his father vanish in the distance, and he watched the mechanical units disappear soon, and Victory watched. His father always added that he wouldn't be needed so soon, but there were times when Victory didn't want to wait…he wished he didn't have to.

"When will I truly be needed…?" Victory asked himself as he stared blankly into the distance. Something had happened that caused his emotionless persona to come out, not even XANA was sure how it happened, maybe sometimes he just switched without really a need to be hit on the head?

He looked curiously around, before he ran through the grassy plains of medium cut grass towards where the others were headed.

The cat boy landed on his feet, and so did Aelita.

Though, Ulrich ended up falling and landing on his butt, hard.

The male growled as he rubbed his butt and slowly got to his feet. Aelita and Odd met up with him, and Odd laughed "Dude, pay attention!" "I can't seem to focus at the moment…" Ulrich said with a small sigh. Aelita frowned towards the brunette, and then she realized.

"Jeremy?" She called and looked around "Where are we?"

Odd and Ulrich started to look around as well, and when they smelled the scent of fresh grass, and saw how the grass reached their chests, they wondered.

Jeremy's voice soon sounded in their ears.

"_I-I don't know! This is a new area! This has never happened before, or at__ least I'm not sure…Aelita, while you were in Lyoko have new worlds been created before?"_

Aelita shook her head slowly, her eyes were wide and she was nervous. It was all new, and strange to her "N-No…Never… my father made this world and everything in it, how could he be able to make another if he's-"

"_Don't worry, I'm sure there's something else going on. Maybe this was a new area created by XANA."_

Odd grunted "Another trick?"

"_Most likely."_ Jeremy cleared his throat _"It's called the 'Grassland Level', it's not a world, just a level of another world…underneath this small bit of land there should be the desert area."_

Ulrich decided to check and make sure, though as he looked around he only saw plenty of grass, and of course the tower "Which way is the edge?"

"_Whichever way you head, there'll be an edge, Ulrich. Just don't run too fast or you might fall off."_

"Got it." And Ulrich started to jog towards his left. Odd and Aelita stood where they were in the grass, looking around curiously. Aelita was in total shock; as if she never knew XANA had the ability to create his own platforms. When Ulrich returned, he nodded to them as he breathed in deeply "Yeah, Jeremy's right…if we fall we land in the desert area; though I wouldn't agree with him to call it a 'small bit of land'."

"_This place has its own tower though, and it says here that it's activated. Deactivate the tower before you do anything like jumping off worlds."_

"No sweat, Jeremy." Odd laughed, and he scratched his purple streak with his long nailed claw "Alright, so we're off to see the tower…the wonderful tower of Lyoko?" He snickered, and Ulrich rolled his eyes.

Aelita frowned as she followed the two males, and they headed for the tower.

It was a silent walk, while Ulrich was worrying over Yumi, Aelita was worrying over her father's world. Odd was the only one whistling to himself as they walked through the grass. Suddenly Aelita stepped on something, like a rock, and she stumbled back. The two males stood in their place and looked at her, as the pink haired girl whined "Ow! What was that…?"

She kneeled down into the grass; and separated the blades until she saw XANA's eye on a medium sized worm. She made a small yelp as it leaped for her, and Ulrich quickly sliced with his blade. The mechanical insect soon disappeared, and Odd yelled "Jeremy! What the hell?"

"_S-Sorry, but there's nothing appearing on the map…I can't tell if there are any enemies in the area."_

Aelita gasped "So this is definitely something XANA is trying to do…"

"_Yes, please be careful you guys…obviously there are critters hiding in the grass that can easily be activated if you stepped on them. Head to the tower as fast as you can, don't__ fight if you don't have to."_

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other and nodded, before Ulrich took a hold of Aelita's hand "Alright, ready to sprint?"

Aelita nodded slowly "Not too fast, Ulrich…I can't run as fast as-"

Ulrich quickly ran, and Aelita was practically flying after him "Ah!" Odd laughed as he hurried after the two, first running on his legs before he went to all fours and started to leap to make sure he jumped over every earth worm robot he could.

Ulrich, on the other hand, was stepping on the worm like things and leaping off of them, causing them to get up and follow the group.

Ulrich started to breathe heavily "Looks like besides the worms its smooth sailing!"

Aelita smiled as she stumbled after Ulrich, and she turned her head to see the grass parting behind Odd "Odd! Be careful! There's something following you!"

Odd turned his head for a moment, and he tripped over something hiding in the grass and tumbled into the green.

Aelita gasped "Odd! Oh no!" "Keep going!" Odd managed to blurt out "Deactivate the tower!" He started to shoot his laser arrow at the enemies that started to slowly surround him, and he yelled "Jeremy! What are these things?"

"_Hold on, Odd, I'll snap a shot and look it up."_

Something flashed, and Jeremy's voice faded.

Odd continued to shoot, and he yelled "Jeremy?"

"_I looked it up! They're really weak when there's one on its own, but in a large group they can be really annoying and hard to hit. Don't underestimate the little guys, Odd."_

"Duh..." Odd mumbled as he shot his arrow again. The groups kept coming, to a point where red flashed on Jeremy's supercomputer screen.

He yelled in the lab "Odd! What's happening? Get out of there! Your upper back and mid torso are taking massive amounts of damage!"

Odd's breath quickened, he continued to fire as swarms continued to crawl towards him. The worms started to leap and hit him hard on his body, and as more were shot down and destroyed, more were heading Odd's way.

Odd yelled "Where are Aelita and Ulrich?"

"_They're almost there! Just run for them! They might need you-"_

One last hit on Odd's back, and he yelled out from the pain that went through his body. The worst feeling of Lyoko was the feeling of being digitalized…one had to embrace for the impact…it wasn't as easy as it looked.

The worms left Odd; and Odd watched as his legs and arms started to disappear. He breathed heavily, watching with wide eyes as he started to disappear slowly. It was a painful thing to go through, whether coming to Lyoko or leaving, either way the process was horrible.

"Hurry, Aelita!" Odd yelled his last cry before his neck disappeared. For a moment he was choking, suffocating, until in the blink of an eye he appeared in a very small circular room.

He gasped as he breathed heavily, trying to put air into his lungs, and he sighed "I hate losing! Dammit!" The scanner door slid open, and Odd stepped out and tiredly walked over to the supercomputer room with Jeremy.

The blonde adjusted his glasses, and the blonde with the purple in his hair crossed his arms "How are they doing?"

"They're still running." Jeremy said softly as he started to type "They'll be fine, they're almost at the tower area…" He scratched the top of his hair "That's strange, I don't see any enemies on the map, it's as if they don't exist on this land. What is XANA up to?"

"He's gotten smarter, hasn't he…?" Odd said in a dull tone as he watched the two dots quickly moving closer to a certain destination that Jeremy had locked on.

Jeremy only nodded, and the two blondes went silent.

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich and Aelita continued to run; their pace was slower so that Ulrich didn't have to drag Aelita any longer. Aelita and Ulrich were both tired anyway.

Soon they were at the tower area, and Jeremy's voice sounded.

"_Ulrich, Aelita! Be very careful, unlike the monsters from before, I can see them on the map now! It's a trap, they're invisible so be extra careful!"_

"Got it." Ulrich said and slowly pulled out his sword. Aelita breathed in deeply as she looked around, trying to pay attention to her surroundings…then she saw something strange.

A male with a black and white body suit.

He was peeking from behind the tower, and Aelita stared at him. She yelled "Who are you? Excuse me!"

The male gasped and disappeared behind the tower, and Aelita immediately reacted by hurrying forward "Wait! Who are you-"

"Aelita!" Ulrich yelled and suddenly the pink haired girl flew back from a shot on her chest.

Jeremy gasped _"Aelita! Aelita! Are you alright, Aelita?"_

"I-I'm fine, Jeremy…" Aelita said weakly as she sat on the ground. Ulrich quickly moved to her aid and helped her to her feet, then he looked up at the monster that revealed itself. The creature stood on its hind legs, and was holding its arms like guns. Ulrich glared, and soon the same type of monsters revealed themselves all around the tower.

Aelita gasped, and she spoke gently "Jeremy, there's someone hiding behind the tower, I'm not sure…but he looks human. Like he doesn't belong here…"

"_Really? There's nothing on the map that says there's something behind the tower, only the five monsters in__ front of it…check it out when the monsters are gone, Ulrich…and Aelita when they're gone you deactivate the tower…"_

"Alright." The two nodded together, and Ulrich immediately got into a fighting stance. He held his sword up and looked around, and Aelita held her hands to her chest, ready to form an energy ball.

Odd suddenly spoke up in Jeremy's place _"Look out you two, they're surrounding you!"_

Ulrich swiftly punctured the eye of XANA on the visible creature, and as it fell and deteriorated, Ulrich quickly span around and sliced at the air behind him, thinking it was a monster.

"_To your left, Ulrich!"_ Odd yelled. And Ulrich bowed his head before taking a quick swipe of his blade to the left of him. The creature immediately went visible and fell, digitalizing into nothing.

Another turned visible directly behind Aelita, and she gasped as she slowly turned around.

"_Watch out!"_

"I got it!" Ulrich yelled and leaped, slicing off at the creatures power source. The monster fell and disappeared, causing the last of the monsters to show itself. It was a large crab like thing that walked on three legs. It hurried itself closer, and Aelita immediately made a pink barrier so the monster wouldn't get too close.

"I don't see the eye anywhere…" Ulrich grunted as he tried to look at the creature. Aelita continued to hold the barrier up with her hands, and she winced a bit as the creature slammed itself against it "M-Maybe it's behind him…?"

"_It's on his belly."_ Jeremy said quickly _"Ulrich, aim for the stomach."_

"Alright." Ulrich said, and Aelita quickly removed the barrier, letting Ulrich slice at the thing. The creature was now scampering backwards and towards the tower. "He's trying to run!" Ulrich chuckled, and Jeremy grunted _"Remember, sometimes the things are crafty, he must be retreating for a reason. Make sure to kill it now, Ulrich."_

Ulrich continued to chase, and right behind the tower, he finally snuck underneath the creature and stabbed it. He slid the blade from under the monster up to the front, and let the creature fall backwards. It didn't land on the ground, it first hit some invisible thing, before it rolled off, fell, and disappeared.

"The hell?" Ulrich blinked and poked whatever the invisible thing was.

"_Deactivate the tower, Aelita."_ Jeremy said gently. Aelita nodded, and in a running sprint, she slipped right into the tower walls.

"Jeremy, there's something here, can you see it?" Ulrich asked as he continued to poke the invisible object. He then pulled out his sword and nudged it a bit.

"_Well, I can see on the map that it's harmless, I just don't know what it is."_

The glowing tower slowly turned blue, before the glowing simply disappeared, and Aelita walked out from the tower walls. She met up with Ulrich "Maybe it's the one I saw before, remember? I thought I saw someone watching us from behind the tower."

"He's wearing a cloaking device?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy sighed _"I don't know, we'll find out as soon as I force the device to shut down."_

The pink haired girl looked up and saw an orb of light zoom off into the distance. She tilted her head in curiousity, before she heard Ulrich's gasp. She looked down and noticed the digital being in the grass "Oh my…"

"_Wow, it says he's actually human!"_ Jeremy said in an astonished voice _"So it's a possibility that maybe he scanned himself in from another area of school?"_

"_Maybe even just another super computer somewhere on earth!"_ Odd added in amazement.

Aelita continued to stare, suddenly thinking about a long time ago, when Lyoko used to sigh and she heard baby sounds. She remained silent though.

Ulrich shrugged "Well, if so, we can't just leave him here, and he has no way of returning to his own scanner if he keeps this unconscious thing up."

"_You knocked him out by killing the monster right over his body, and probably when it fell on him he went unconscious."_

"Hey, it was the thing that ran over here for some reason…"

"Maybe it wanted us to find him?" Aelita suddenly spoke up.

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders "Well anyway, is there anything you can do?"

"_It might take awhile… but…"_ Jeremy grunted as he paused to think, before his voice came up again _"We can try the program we used for Aelita when we brought her out of Lyoko, maybe it will help his actual body from wherever he is reform where we are in one of the scanners."_

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Aelita said with a small smile. Ulrich nodded "Alrighty then." He kneeled himself down and fixed the stranger so that the character was sitting up and leaned against the tower. Ulrich then sighed "Okay, we're heading back then."

"_See you guys when you get here."_ Jeremy said, and his voice vanished.

"I don't recall my father ever mentioning another supercomputer anywhere." Aelita said gently. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders as he let out a small sigh "Well, I'm not entirely sure. What if he's just like you and was placed here?"

"That would be…" Aelita soon quieted down, and she shrugged her shoulders "Weird… I guess…Maybe there's a journal somewhere in the lab we haven't read…?"

Both of them closed their eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the pain as they were practically ripped apart by the digital world around them, and then as soon as they vanished, the world vanished with them. Ulrich and Aelita slowly walked out of the scanners they were in, and met up with Odd and Jeremy at the supercomputer area.

Odd turned to them as Jeremy typed away at the computer.

"So guys, what did he look like?"

"Well, if you're asking if he looked like a monster or not, he didn't." Ulrich said gently "But he did have the eye of XANA at the front of his body suit."

"Do you think he's suffering the same thing that happened to William?" Odd asked and looked at Aelita. The pink girl shook her head "I don't know… it's already really confusing to me…"

"Aelita thinks that maybe there was a secret journal somewhere around here that could explain the whereabouts of another supercomputer, or maybe even another person like Aelita being placed inside a long time ago." Ulrich said as he touched Aelita's shoulder. Jeremy stopped typing for a moment, before he turned in his seat "Well, I was thinking the same thing. I mean, I'm doubting that the man made an extra computer with the same link to Lyoko as this one has, but perhaps there is an explanation to how he got in there. We could ask him, but he's unconscious at the moment."

They all went silent, Aelita looked at the floor and Ulrich looked up towards the ceiling.

"Well." Odd stretched and let out a gentle yawn "It's super late, we have one more day of school before the weekened. I suggest we all just sleep." The other three nodded in unison, and smiles spread on their faces. The mention of sleep caused yawns to errupt in the room. Odd lead the way as Jeremy, Aelita and Ulrich followed.

"Alright, I'll work more on downloading the new person tomorrow." Jeremy commented before he shut down the lights and walked out last.

The monitor continued to show the world of Lyoko, and soon it zoomed in on a picture of the boy, leaning against the tower.

...

Yumi was already at the lab when finally Ulrich and Odd showed up.

She smirked at them "Well, took you two long enough."

"Hey, we don't have talking skills like you do, okay?" Odd said gently, catching his breath "It wasn't easy to avoid the teachers, we couldn't convince them of anything either."

"So Jeremy said something happened?" Yumi asked, and Ulrich nodded "Yeah, he said it had something to do with the guy we found Thursday."

Yumi and Odd nodded, and Yumi smiled and scratched her chin "Well, it'd be nice to see what's up about him, another person like Aelita is interesting. Alright, let's hurry this up."

The three of them quickly took the secret passage through the underground tunnels in order to get to the lab, by the time they got there, Aelita and Jeremy were already at the supercomputer. Jeremy was clicking and typing away, and when the elevator behind the three closed, he quickly turned in his seat "The guy disappeared. He's no where on any of the maps, and even the level we found him at disappeared. The grasslands have been completely wiped out."

"We think that XANA might of deleted the boy with the world he was on while he was unconscious…" Aelita said gently.

Odd and Yumi frowned, and Ulrich spoke up "Deleted? Did you ever get threatened to be deleted while you were on Lyoko, Aelita?"

"No…" Aelita said and looked at him curiously "But then again, I was never put under a state of unconsiousness. It's possible that while the male wasn't paying attention, he could have been attacked at by all sorts of things."

"But he had the eye of XANA…" Ulrich said.

Aelita went silent, and Jeremy nodded "That's right, you did mention that. I almost forgot." He looked at Yumi, then from her to Odd and Ulrich "Do you three think you can check the desert area for us? Me and Aelita will observe from here, but we should really help this person out."

The three of them nodded, and they smiled at one another.

They quickly hurried to the scanners, and as soon as they entered the world, Yumi and Ulrich noticed that Odd wasn't there with them.

Jeremy yelled _"Odd's no where in Lyoko! I can't find him anywhere!"_

Yumi and Ulrich's mouths were dropped open as they searched the desert region, Odd no where to be found.


	4. Code Lyoko Readers Update!

Dear Readers of the Code Lyoko Fanfiction!

This is an update on the status of this story, specifically, because while it didn't get many reviews or likes it did have a few fans that wished for it to not be deleted, but continued instead.

I have become re-inspired once again… and am now re-reading over the story in its entirety. I've developed a lot ever since I started writing this, and as terrible as it may seem… I see a lot of mistakes that need to be fixed. XD

I'm not like I used to be, I've become a better writer and I feel that the story may be easier to read and understand if I re-write it all from the beginning to the third chapter. So that's what I'm currently doing, I'm reading over it all and updating each chapter with a newly refurbished chapter. When did I start writing this, when I was 16-18? I'm 21 now, since October 7th 2012, and maybe it's time to show that through my new skill.

Thank you those who have stuck with me through thick and thin, I hope to make you proud of me and please enjoy all my stories! What I will be doing is re-writing each chapter and submitting the new chapter to replace the old one. I know you all liked my story as is, but feel free to un-watch this if the updated version is not to your liking.

But still, thank you for sticking around with me. :)

~Uzumaki Ayame.


End file.
